1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for executing a predetermined processing, for example, recording information on a recording medium, or reproducing the data recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a Compact Disk (hereinafter simply referred to as "CD") is widely known as a recording medium on which information is recorded. Also becoming popular is a player provided with compartments referred to as "a magazine," which can be loaded with a plurality of CDs, and which is installed in the trunk of a car, while the main unit, referred to as "the control unit," is placed near the driver's seat. With this kind of system, by using the main unit the user is able to select any desired disk from the CDs stored in the trunk and reproduce the information recorded on the selected CD, without leaving the driver's seat.
Another recording medium which has been developed in recent years is a Mini Disk player (hereinafter simply referred to as "MD") of the magneto-optical recording type which is loaded with an information disk contained in a protective case. With this MD player, it is possible not only to reproduce prerecorded information, but also to newly record information and to erase and record over information already recorded.
Various types of recording/reproducing units compatible with such MDs are currently being developed.